The Man With the Dragon Tattoo
by RandomGreekWoman
Summary: Berwald just wanted a tattoo to impress his boyfriend...but now he just got screwed by a strange Danish man. Denmark X Sweden, lemon, random Swedish name I made.


It was a snowy day in Stockholm. The sky was a dismal, cloudy gray, and white flakes of snow drifted on the wind, piling up and getting in Berwald's way to the tattoo store. The lampposts offered some dirty, blurring orange light, but it was enough to help Berwald find his way to the store. His scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, covering his white neck, lips, and nose. His blue eyes were narrowed against the cold Swedish winds as he trudged through the streets, his glasses blocking out the worst of it. His ears were a bright ruby color, and his blonde hair was now becoming white with snow. His long navy trench coat ends were flapping like tails behind him in the wind, his hands jammed into his coatpockets and shivering in his black gloves. He leaned against the wind and was grateful when he reached the tattoo shop, eagerly waving a happy "God kväll! (good evening!)" to the people inside as he walked in the building.

The Swedish man took a deep breath and sucked in the smell of ink and coffee. The title ground was covered in all sorts of rugs with Swedish flags on them, and chairs clustered around tables with tattoo designs drawn on paper framed up on the brick walls. A few of Berwald's old classmates from collage waved at him and raised their coffee/hot chocolate mugs to him in greeting. The separate tattoo rooms were all occupied, so Berwald figured he was going to have to wait to get his first wicked dragon-tail design on his body, but then gasped as he was attacked by a young female.

"Berwald! Haven't seen you in ages!" Kajsa Hermansson greeted him, wrapping her arms around the big Swedish man in a loving hug. Berwald grunted, but said nothing as the eccentric tattoo artist babbled about how nice it was to see him after so long. His Finnish boyfriend used to work here, so he came here to talk with him and take him home so they could...yeah.

"Are you finally going to get a tattoo this time?" Kajsa asked, bouncing up and down, her blonde hair whipping around, her emerald eyes bright.

"Ja.(yes)" he mumbled, taking off his scarf and hanging it on a nearby peg, soon joined by his trench coat. "Where's my expert Finnish friend? Is he open?"

Kajsa frowned and wrinkled her eyebrows in a confused way. "Tino? Oh, he got sick and had to leave early, I guess he didn't tell you. We had to get this Danish guy who says he's really good with tattoos, he's been begging to join for weeks, but I don't trust him, no matter how hot he is." she replied.

Berwald sighed. Kajsa always thought someone was hot.

"What's his name?" he asked her, wiping the wet snow from his soft blonde hair, shuddering from the sudden gust of snow that flew in from another customer opening the door and walking in.

"Matthias Køhler." Kajsa responded, pulling on Berwald hand as a door opened and a man walked out, staring at an amazing red heart tattoo etched on his arm. Another man walked out, and Berwald knew that that must have Matthias.

His eyes were bright and happy, and he had a slight blush, his hair looked extremely soft, but was raised a little bit-okay, alot-on his head. He looked amazingly young, younger than Berwald even. He was dressed in a bright red longsleeve and a black vest that was halfway buttoned. His black pants were held up by a modest gray belt and his black dress shoes gleamed in the light. He waved at Berwald and smiled at him, inviting him over.

"Hi, I'm Matthias!" he introduced himself, shaking Berwald's hand and clutching it tightly. "What's your name?"

Berwald realized that he had been staring at Matthias, his mouth open slightly. He seemed hot, hotter than Tino. He liked him instantly.

"I'm Berwald Oxenstierna." he grunted. "Hur är det? (how are you?)" He asked.

Kajsa smiled. "I'm sure you'll get along fine. So, Berwald, what tattoo will you be getting?"

Berwald licked his lips before answering. "A dragon tattoo that starts at the base of my spine and wraps around my right leg. Tino suggested it to me a while back."

"If Tino suggested it to you, why doesn't he do it?" Kajsa asked, and then sighed. "What a lazy bum."

"I don't know." Berwald admitted. "So, will Matthias give me the tattoo or...?"

Kajsa nodded and pushed the large Swedish man towards the seemingly younger Danish one. "Yes. Now, Matthias, when you get this done, I'll pay you double of whatever you like, since you have to work with Berwald's ass."

Mattias blushed. "Alright. Come along." he lead Berwald into his room and closed the door as Berwald lay down on the cushioned chair and relaxed, but snapped to attention as he heard a the door lock.

"M-Mattias?" he asked, sitting up, but settled back down as the Danish man approached him, pushing him on to chair and walking over to get his tools.

"Now, Berwald, I'm going to give you that tattoo. Could you please show me where you'll like your awesome dragon tail tattoo?"

Berwald got up and traced a finger from the base of his spine, to over his right ass cheek, then around his leg until it came to his ankle.

"Like this?" Mattias tried not to husk as he lightly ran his finger over Berwald's ass. Berwald bit his lip. That finger was so light and nice, and he liked it more than Tino's.

"Yeah." Berwald whimpered. "Get..started...please."

Mattias smiled and watched as Berwald pulled off his pants and underwear, then lay down face-first on the leather chair.

The Danish man got his tools and began to etch the pattern of red scales at the base of Berwald's spine with the tattoo tool, humming while he was at it.

"So, Berwald, who's your boyfriend?" he asked the Swede, lightly stroking Berwald's ass with the tattoo tool. The Swedish man cringed as he felt himself get harder against the leather chair.

"Tino's my friend. He-he works here."

Mattias nodded. "But why have him, when you have me?" he husked suddenly, putting the tattoo tool down.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pushing himself up so he was on his hands and knees, trying hard not to listen to the sound of Mattias unzipping his pants and taking off his pants and underwear, then gasped as he felt the Danish man take his hips.

"You know what I mean." Mattias groaned, entering Berwald.

Berwald threw his head up, moaning as Mattias thrusted into him, slow at first, but then faster and faster.

"Ma-Mat-Matt-Mattias!" the Swedish man panted as the Danish man took hold his dick and began stroking it. "I-I'm go-going-going to co-come!"

"Hang on." Mattias mumbled, giving one last thrust before Berwald screamed, coming all over the chair and collapsing all over the sticky mess. But Mattias wasn't done. He flipped the big Swede over and tried to sit the trembling mess up, taking his still-hard dick and looking up into those large sapphire eyes framed by semen-stained glasses.

"Please." Berwald moaned. "Please Mattias; you do it so much better than Tino."

Mattias nodded, and then took the head of the Swedish man's dick into his mouth and sucked, licking the slit and listening to Berwald's husks of pleasure. He took more of Berwald into his mouth and sucked, his head bobbing slightly.

"Tack…tack! (thank you…thank you!)" Berwald moaned as the Danish man deep-throated the large Swedish dick, savoring the taste. Mattias just nodded.

After about five minutes of Berwald groaning, there was a knock on the door.

"Kajsa!" the Swedish man gasped, pulling his hard, saliva covered dick out of Mattias's mouth. "She's here!"

"Your dick…" Mattias husked, reaching out instantly for Berwald's hard, warm dick.

"No time for that!" Berwald shouted, jumping up and pulling on his underwear and pants, and then looked around wildly for a cloth or towel of some sort to wipe up all the cum on the chair while Mattias just sat dumbfounded on the ground.

"Help me!" Berwald demanded to the Danish man, throwing his clothes at him. Mattias jumped to attention and put his clothes on, helping the Swedish man.

Berwald opened the door, blushing and out of breath. Mattias nodded and shoved him lightly, licking off some sticky substance from his lips. "Nice working with you, Berwald!" Mattias smiled. Kajsa frowned, but said nothing as he handed Mattias at least enough money's worth to seemingly end world hunger.

"Yeah." Berwald mumbled, still fazed.


End file.
